The Saviors
by Mlploverpkmn
Summary: A group of unlikely heroes save the world from multiple dangers. There's romance and different worlds.


Chapter 1: Virus Storm

It's hard to know what a computer will do when you plug it in during a thunder storm. Most people say you'll get electrocuted and die, but I wanted to prove them wrong. My worst mistake ever. As soon as the plug entered the outlet lightning hit my house and my computer went from normal, to steaming and shaking, to totally evil. It gave me a black eye as a memory that I, Aron Zachary Matrai, threw the world into chaos and started Virus Storm.

"Dude, stop writing in your journal and help us with the spell," Andie yelled. That's Andie, my best friend since we were 5, and we just started our sophomore year of high school together. She's an awesome friend and the only other person who knows I started Virus Storm. Oh, and we're both magicians.

There are four other kids with us that are also magicians. Cyclone and Hurricane, my school bullies and tormentors, and apparently my protecters, I'm supposably the most powerful magician that ever lived and that's why they tormented me. And there's Grace and Harmony, they're brother(Harmony) and sister(Grace) we found them on the street, apparently they were orphans that got kicked out of the orphanage because they started a tiny fire, with magic, that burned down half of their room.

"Okay," I yelled back, "in a second".

"No, not in a second, now, or do you want another black eye," Cyclone replied.

"No way," I snapped.

"Try me," he argued. With that I grabbed my staff, ran up to the protection spell, and we recited the spell 10 times for extra strength.

"Great job, guys," I told them.

"Thanks, Aron," Grace and Harmony spoke in unusion.

"Who's up for some Coca Cola," I screamed.

"Woo," everyone cheered.

"Well here you go," I replied as I used a spell to make Coca Cola.

Andie took a sip and pointed out, "You made coco, again."

"Rats," I grunted.

"Okay,enough talk about Aron's inability to make Coca Cola." Hurricane asked, "How are we going to stop Virus Storm?"

"Yeah," Cyclone related, "but first, how was Virus Storm started?" Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Look," Andie said, "it doesn't matter ho-"

"No," I sighed, "they deserve to know, I started Virus Storm." Everyone gasped except for Grace who fainted. "I know it's shocking," I said calmly, "but it's true, ask Andie." Everyone looked at her and she nodded, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hurricane questioned.

"Because he didn't want anyone to know," Andie screamed and then started sobbing into my shoulder. Now I've not only been her friend since we were 5 but I've also had a huge crush on her since 5th grade. So that was like the best moment in my life.

My thoughts were interrupted when Grace exclaimed, "I think it's pretty cool." Everyone stared at her, baffled.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Yeah," Harmony agreed, "it's pretty awesome, and it would explain that black eye." Everyone murmured in agreement and started cheering my name. I just stood there with Andie in my arm, both of us baffled with our jaws on the floor. It all ended when an evil, raspy laugh reverberated through the area.

"Virus Storm," I growled, "how did you get in here?"

"Oh, but I am everywhere as long as technology is there," he explained.

"Who has tech with them?" I demanded. After a few seconds Harmony lifted up an aqua blue DSi system. "Why in the good name of GOD would you bring that in here?" I asked him.

"Because I get bored without it," he replied.

"Well, get rid of it before he gets in through the spell!" I urgently yelled.

"But we would have to break the spell in order to do that," he reminded me.

"I know," I sighed, "but I have a spell that might stop Virus Storm for just enough time for you to get that DSi out of here."

"Okay," he said in an unsure tone.

"On three," I decided. "One . . . two. . . THREE." He threw it out, I used my spell, and there was flash of light. Everything was okay... for now.

"Now that that's over, how do we stop Virus Storm?" Hurricane asked.

"With our Spirit Spells," I said as if the answer was obvious(which it obviously wasn't).

"Spirit Spells!" everyone screamed.

"Yes," I responded.

"How do we do our Spirit Spells?" Cyclone asked.

"It's not that hard," I insisted. "You saw me do mine; I mastered it over night".

"Okay," Andie asked, "but how do we know what our Spirit Spells are?"

"You don't, I do," I answered, "Andie the spirit of light," I started listing. "Cyclone, spirit of the wind, Hurricane, spirit of the land, Grace, spirit of the water, Harmony, the spirit of harmony, and I, Aron, the spirit of life".

"Seriously," Harmony nagged, "I'm the spirit of harmony?"

"Yes," I answered. "Now let's go kick some techno butt!"

"Yeah," everyone yelled.

"So, where is Virus Storm?" Hurricane asked.

"The attic of my house," I answered. "But first we need to train."

*training montage to the song Me and You Against the World from the movie Rags*

"Okay," I said to everyone, "you guys did great, now lets hit the sack."

*Hurricane hitting training sack*

"Not the training sack you retard," Cyclone said, "he meant let's sleep."

"Oh, okay," Hurricane responded.

Andie's POV*

That night I had the weirdest dream, and it was about Aron. We were 5 again and in his back yard. He was cussing like a sailor as the build-a-block tower fell down for the 5th time. I was laughing my head off until his mom came out and told him to stop cussing or she'll cut off his tongue, but as always he came up with a smart, and accurate response that made her change her mind on it. As soon as she went into the house we started laughing so hard we toppled over and kissed each other by accident.

That picture vanished and suddenly I was in the 5th grade lunch room I was sitting with my group and Aron sat alone. He kept on looking at me, at first I thought he was envious of me, but then I realized he was looking at me, longing something. So I moved toward him and invited him to sit with us. He said, "I like sitting here better, and it's too noisy over there". I just looked at him like what is wrong with you, apparently he saw this and said, "I have Aspergers syndrome". I just sat down and asked him what it was. He said, "it's like your ADHD, but not. It's a neurological condition, related to autism. I'm diagnosed as high functioning, but I still have poor social skills and sensory integration issues that give me serious deficits in areas of physical coordination." When he finished I was amazed and decided to look up Aspergers as soon as I got home.

Now I was home, looking up Aspergers syndrome. As soon as I learned everything about it I texted Áron and told him, "I am so sorry."

He just asked, "Why?"

I replied, "Because of your Aspergers".

He replied, "Its not your fault it just means life is harder for me". That's Áron for you, nice, and understanding.

I ended the conversation by texting, "Okay."

When I awoke from reliving my past I realized that . . . I LOVE Áron.

Áron's POV*

I awoke to the sound of Andie screaming. I assumed Virus Storm got in somehow and was attacking Andie. So I ran to her room and just saw her sitting strait up screaming her head off. "Andie, what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head.

"Huh?" is all she said.

"Why were you screaming?" I asked.

"Oh, ummm, I just had a nightmare," she spoke as if she was hiding something.

"Okay," I told her unsurely. "Well, get dressed, we have to go to my house to stop Virus Storm."

"Okay, bye," she spoke as she shoved me out the door.

Everyone was gathered around me. "Now I know you want to rush in and destroy Virus Storm, but we have to do this rationally," I said. "Okay, now that that's settled, lets get rid of Virus Storm!" Hurricane yelled.

"Did you not hear what he just said?!" Grace exclaimed. "We have to proceed with caution."

"Enough!" I screamed. Everyone stood completely still."All we have to do is go into my house, reach the attic, and then use our Spirit Spells." "After that we never have to see each other again, agreed?" I asked.

"Wait, never again?" Grace asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's not like that," I assured her. "We just don't have to, you and your brother get to stay with Andie and I."

"Really, yay!" she exclaimed.

After everything was settled, and we made a strategy, we started towards my house a.k.a Virus Storm's lair. We entered the house and it looked exactly how you'd think it would. We walked through the living room and the furniture attacked us. Grace and Harmony stayed back to fight and the rest of us pressed on. Next, little nano bugs came out of the air shafts. This time Hurricane took the fall back. We made it to the attic and Virus Storm was right where I left it. I approached it cautiously, and next thing you know I'm hit in the back of my head with a frying pan. I whip around, unsheathe my sword, and cut one of Virus Storm's tendrils.

"How are you still standing?" He asked, baffled.

"Because," I explain to him, "no pain will stop me from my task."

Then we start a fierce battle as I search for a way to deactivate him. After a few minuets I see that he's still plugged into the wall. I look over to my teammates and see that they're in their own battles. So, I distract Virus Storm in order to help my friends. I then run over and destroy their opponents, and explained how all we have to do is unplug Virus Storm. While I was explaining, Virus Storm got up and started charging at me and hit me with the frying pan, again.

I turned around with fire in my eyes and all he said was, "Uh-Oh." I cut his computer screen in half thinking it was over, but he reconstructed out of all the tech-enemies that the rest of the team were facing. He was more powerful than ever now, but my entire team was here now and they're ready to give a major beat down. We all started towards Virus Storm Mega, but once we got close enough to attack we made Mirror Formation-Circle. Then we all used our Spirit Spells.

"Wind!" Cyclone yelled.

"Land!" Hurricane screamed.

"Water!" Grace exclaimed.

"Light!" Andie shouted.

"Harmony," Harmony spoke.

"Life," I whispered.

There was a flash of light that engulfed the entire planet, and once it dimmed Virus Storm was gone, the town looked normal, and my computer was fried. "Well, at least it was only inherited," I sighed while looking at the computer. I got up to take a better look outside, turned around, then to my surprise Andie kissed me. Harmony looked away but Grace watched until Cyclone covered her eyes. When Andie broke the kiss I asked, "How long?"

"This morning," she replied.

"Luckily we're already roommates," I said, "otherwise it would be a heck of a time to move all your stuff."

We all laughed at that for some reason. We then went downstairs to see what damage was left. It turned out that everything was back as it was before, even the dust was still there.

Now Andie and I are the couple of the school, and Grace and Harmony are living with us. Cyclone and Hurricane are still tormenting me, but to a lesser degree. Life is going good.

I know that there's more danger out there for us to face, but when it comes we'll be ready.

The End

of Virus Storm


End file.
